


Savior

by PumpkinSpite



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Pairing, Doomfish, Drabble, Halloween AU, Junkenstein, M/M, Rarepair, halloween terror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSpite/pseuds/PumpkinSpite
Summary: A little thing I made within a day or two because I love me some rare crack pairs. Unbeta'd.The original set-up for the Moonshine Lake fic, but not canon to the actual narrative so it can be read on its own.





	Savior

This was a mistake. This was a huge mistake in hindsight. But he didn't want to listen, so now he has to live with the consequences of his stupidity.

Shoulders and head hanging Junkenstein felt muddy run into his boots, sucking him deeper into the wet soil of the swamp that he was sure would become his grave today.  
The people in Adlersbrunn always told rumors of the swamp near Moonshine Lake, a place with few trees but lots of fog. Bards have played songs in taverns about the creatures lurking in its underwood, about the witches living behind the veil of mist and about the sad sobs that list their lifes wandering into the bog.  
The scientist began to weep, knowing he would soon become one of those sad sobs. One step too close to the wet ground and he was stuck, sinking into the morass in a steady but slow pace. If the bards will write tragic songs about his demise? Maybe even the cute one with the green feathers in his hair?... Doubtful, unless they would find his body. Which was unlikely. Morass rarely gave a body free, unless it has been a few decades or even centuries. No one would be even around to remember him. In fact, there wasn't one right now either. Not a single soul in the universe would care enough for the man to even go and venture out to find him if he went missing searching for animal bones to grind into chalk.  
A harsh tug on the heartstrings of Junkenstein, who continued to cry. He knew screaming for help wouldn't work. The swamp was too far off the beat, no sane person would just stumble by on accident. And even if, he was well aware everyone hated him. He was the introverted outcast of the town, called "crazy and insane" for believing in the power of science and living on his own, surrounded by his late father's heirloom and his own creations as his only company. The townsfolk would rather leave him to die than even consider the idea of helping him. Especially after he fell out of the favor of the Lord to Adlersbrunn.  
The doctor stared at the mud that he risen up to his chest at this point and tears fell from the tip of his long nose. Nevertheless he knew his uncerimonial end will be a loss to the world of science. He would never be able to finish his masterpiece, his crown jewel, his beautiful monster. Never will he be able to see him raise from the dead, never see him becoming the living proof of his brilliance. Never will he finally have a friend in life...  
The sobbing took over his body, the crying becoming loud enough to break through the woods. But no one came. His shaking limbs made him sink faster, his cries turning uglier and desperate. As cruel as the world was to him, it was still a good life. And if no one would mourn him, he will do it himself.

Through teary eyes he barely noticed the noises of splashing water coming from Moonshine Lake in his back, as well as the shadow looming over him. He only took actual notice, once an enormous hand took hold of him arm. Following the hand that held him the doctor's eyes trailed along a strong arm covered in dark green scales and many old scars up to the face of...his savior.  
Whoever this creature was, they were a giant, eyes dark and wet, the face worn by weather and worry. There were scales all over their body and sets of fins could be prominently seen on their neck and sides of the lungs.  
Junkenstein froze. Something about this creature seemed awfully regal. It made him stiff and nervous, like everytime he had talked to the Lord.  
Whoever they were, they used that moment of attention to snarl at the doctor.  
"Don't. Move. And be quiet. Or you will sink more."  
Junkenstein just nodded. He had never seen or heard of a mer - he assumed it was one, given the humanoid form with the fishy features - this tall, nor this well-spoken in the human tongue. He could tell the fishman had trouble with the human language however, as his accent made his words sound heavy and rough. Such a beautiful, deep voice...

With a strong and sudden pull the mer easily freed the human from the mud, tossing him next to him to the safe shore like a rag doll. The doctor coughed up startled, looking down at his body that was covered in brown mud from the shoulders to the toe.  
A turn of the head, and Junkenstein stared up to the large mer. Only now he noticed that huge, metallic gauntlet on his arm. Maybe one of the sources of the strength that let him be able to pull out a human being from the morass with ease.  
The scientist tried to raise his voice, his knees still shaky from just having escaped death, as the creature turned away, heavy steps taken towards the lake.  
"Oi! Oi, oi, wait!" Junkenstein struggled to get up. "Wait, why did ya - "  
"You were noisy. I tried. To sleep." came as a reply from the mer, who slowly walked back into the water of his lake. He tossed a final look after his shoulder. "Leave my swamp. It's too dangerous for puny humans like you." he muttered, features suggesting a smile as he sank under the surface of the water and disappeared.

Junkenstein leaned against a nearby tree. A weird giggle escaped him. The last thing he expected to happen to him was having his life saved by a fishman trying to hibernate.  
A very handsome fishman...


End file.
